


For I've Been a Temptress Too Long

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She respected and admired him, though even Auron wasn't immune to the likes of Lulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I've Been a Temptress Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Will That Be All?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561782) by [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek). 



> Because this is what happens when you tell me you wanted more of a damn three sentence prompt I wrote on the fly. So here. Have your birthday smut <3

On first glance, Lulu was a young woman dressed in designer threads - the textbook example of a pretty, young thing. Genetics gifted her with curves most women died to possess. Simultaneously, it garnered more unwanted attention than she cared for, thus for each perverted man whose gaze drifted below her neck, she chewed them up and spat them out before uttering, "Will that be all?"

People weren't intimidated by her - they _feared_ her.

Past her beauty was the mind of an intelligent woman. She hadn't landed her job as executive assistant based on her sense of fashion, though it didn't hurt. While other women faltered in the world of men, Lulu strove to set an example for the idiots. If they had a problem with the fact she maintained appearances as well as she assisted in the business world, they could take it to her boss. 

Luckily for Lulu, she didn't have to worry about her boss being a creep. 

Auron was one of the younger executives - just as she was one of the younger assistants - by the fact he wasn't balding with ten grandchildren beneath him. Truth be told, no wedding ring adorned his fingers and she never spotted photos of loved ones or even pets on his desk. Always quiet, always serious. Lulu respected that. Admired it, even. However, even he wasn't immune to the likes of Lulu. 

She caught him on the rare occasion letting his gaze linger along her body. Lulu would look over her shoulder, laptop in hand, and ask if he needed anything else. For mere seconds, she swore he traced the line of her back seam stockings with his eyes. Or followed the zipper of her pencil skirt. Or skimmed along the hem of her sweater. Only seconds, yet they felt like hours. She held her breath and waited for him to speak. 

Each time his gaze returned to hers, he offered the same response: "No, that will be all."

It went without saying that Auron was polite. He held the door open for her when they left the executive suite together. He walked her to her car with an umbrella during the unexpected rainstorm. He offered his jacket at a company gala when she shivered from the air conditioning blasting. Auron’s chivalry went unnoticed by most; the other women in the office whispered of how stern and intimidating he was, much like how she expected the men spoke of her. They gossiped over the possibilities of where he received the one scar over his blind eye and how one of them swore they spotted him sneaking in a flask to a meeting. 

Lulu didn't entertain their mindless blabber, though the more Auron popped up into conversation, the more she thought of the man polite beyond words catching sweet glimpses of her body.

She had been sitting at her desk typing up an email when the thought hit her - what if he told her to stay? Her hands stilled along the keyboard as she inhaled deeply. Thoughts rolled through her mind of the possibilities and left her chewing at her lip. Would he be gentle and sweet to her, like always? Perhaps he wasn't as romantic behind closed doors. Maybe he’d give the other pigs a run for their money over how filthy he could be. Her legs squeezed together while she thought of herself sprawled out on his desk with him on top of her, unable to control himself. She doubted she would have been able to contain herself, either; her fantasies alone were enough to make her scream out his name. 

Fluttering her eyes, Lulu exhaled and pushed the thought away. It was a fantasy and deserved to stay as one, but it didn't make her meetings with Auron any better. She wore a small smile for him, hoping her make-up hid the natural blush burning beneath. He never flinched, never suspected anything. To her dismay, it only made him more desirable. 

And she began wondering what he would do if she stopped hiding behind a coy visage and approached him point blank.

Then she stopped wondering and mustered the courage to try. 

It was a Friday when she put more thought into what she was wearing: a tight, black skirt, a simple button down shirt with a cardigan, and her favorite pair of red heels. Her make-up, as always, was on point and she pulled her dark hair back into a low, sleek ponytail. Compared to the rest of the office, Lulu was better dressed for a hot date after work than opting for casual Friday garb. Then again, the majority worked from home on Fridays in the executive suite. Except for Auron. Even better.

She slipped out during lunch to pick up coffee for him and a latte for herself - he always insisted on her treating herself, too, when she did favors like that for him - and used it as an excuse to sneak into his office. Auron worked through lunch, barely lifting his head as Lulu entered. When she nudged the door close with the heel of her foot, the sound stirred Auron. 

"What's this?" he asked. 

Lulu lifted the drink. "For you. And yes, I bought myself something, too."

With the drink settled in front of him, Auron nodded. "I appreciate it." He positioned it to the opposite end of the L-shaped desk and returned his attention to Lulu. "Thank you."

She swallowed hard. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Like always, his eyes parted from hers. She wanted to know what swam through his mind while he absorbed her, if anything. He had to. Though this time, Auron hesitated several seconds longer. 

Sucking in air, Lulu stepped forward. "You're always working so hard. Perhaps one of the hardest working people I know."

"Same to you."

"But you don't give yourself enough credit." She circled around his desk to perch herself on the edge of the wooden structure. Auron reclined in his chair and watched. "Surely you must do something other than work."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

"Know so."

"I'm afraid to disappoint you then, Lulu."

"Then perhaps you should give it a try."

She swore a glimmer flashed in his eyes. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Wiggling on his desk, she leaned in. "I might," she purred. She reached out until her fingers hooked around his glasses and pulled them off of his face. Folding them up, she tucked them away to the side on his desk. "Why don't you relax and let me take care of you."

Auron never uttered a word when Lulu bent forward. Her hand skimmed over his face, thumb brushing along the corner of his mouth. His intent, dark eyes fixed onto hers, perhaps the longest his gaze stayed upon her. It left her smirking. Not a muscle in his face twitched when she pressed her mouth into his. Although he didn’t reciprocate the sentiment instantly, she took his sharp inhale and slight tremble in his lips to be a positive notion.

When he did move his mouth? Lulu couldn’t hold back the coo she let out against him. The kiss began slow and sweet, neither of them suffocating one another, but something stirred in Auron and brought him to deepen the kiss. He nipped at her lips and squeezed more tiny sounds out of Lulu, but it was the hand tugging at her waist which invited her to draw closer.

She smiled and accepted the offer. A single step brought her hovering over Auron, her free hand bracing along the arm of his chair. She nuzzled further into his face, opening her mouth to his. They both croaked out pleasant noises when their tongues met all but briefly. Lulu wouldn’t have suspected her boss to be a passionate kisser. When was the last time he allowed himself to indulge in a woman? From the hunger present behind every kiss, she couldn’t possibly be his first.

The hand on her waist stroked the length of her side, leaving Lulu to hitch her breath when he teased the curve of her breast. She squirmed in place and deepened their kiss. When breathing become a necessity, they broke away with gasps upon their lips. Even then, they dove back in for more without hesitation. Everything about it was enough to rile up Lulu and if his mouth on hers alone did the trick, then what could his hands do? Or even something else. Something _more_. The thought flushed her cheeks.

Auron tugged at her cardigan before pushing it away from her body. Lulu did her best to keep her lips locked with his while reigning back to discard the item somewhere in the room. Before she could brace herself properly against his chair again, Auron’s hands darted to the front of her shirt to finger at the buttons. The top few popped off with ease, though as he descended down her body, the taut fabric made the task all the more challenging. Lulu smirked while watching him work on her, adamant as ever.

She could have returned the favor: play with his tie, remove that pesky waistcoat, and reveal enough of his skin for her to press a palm into him. From the heat already burning inside of her, Lulu doubted she had the patience to withstand foreplay; it would only be akin to torture. The only question was if the feeling was mutual.

One hand remained on the arm of the chair while the other ran down his torso until it bumped into a belt. Lulu nuzzled back into his face, teasing his mouth in an attempt to distract him. By the time he was halfway down her top, revealing purple, satin lingerie lined in black lace, Lulu loosened the belt and made quick work on the rest of his pants. A light groan sounded from Auron and he rolled his hips into her hand before she finished. In that instant, her hand brushed over the bulge he failed to hide within his pants. Lulu paused, chewing at her lip.

Not a word was exchanged in their stillness, eyes locked with one another. His eyes had always been expressive, despite one of them rendered blind. Some might have labeled him as uptight and solemn, but this? Lulu never witnessed him as insatiable. This look was reserved for the lewd individuals who were too scared to confront her, keeping to their fantasies and never acting upon them - thank god. As for Auron, she still didn’t know what sexual daydreams floated in his mind; she could only hope they involved her.

So she squeezed her hand around him. “Is this what you want?”

His eyes partially rolled into the back of his head and a long moan oozed out of his closed lips. Lulu prepared to prompt him again, only to be silenced with a needy kiss. Taking his actions to be a yes, she continued to rub through his pants until he rocked his hips up to meet her. From there, she tugged at the material binding him back and allowed him to meet her hand proper.

Breaking the kiss, Lulu flicked her eyes down as her hand gripped tight around him. Auron was already throbbing against her, the heat soaking into her own skin and plummeting into the pit of her stomach. She licked her lips and moved her hand along his length; she didn’t expect the sounds he elicited now to be beyond decadent.

Auron’s mouth traveled to her neck while she enjoyed the view. The hot kisses trailing over the exposed skin left her moaning and stroking him faster. His hands wandered over her body to tease the hem of her skirt and grope through her bra. Sucking in air, Lulu stifled a yelp, not wanting to warrant unsolicited attention. However, she recalled the rest of the executive suite was a ghost town. Only more reason to not hold back. Maybe Auron realized the advantage of that, too.

As daft as his hands were on her body, Lulu slid out of his lap to drop down to her knees. Auron didn’t protest in the change in position, not when she lapped along the length of his erection. This time his mouth fell open and moans gushed out. Her hand continued to stroke him while she licked over every exposed inch. She delighted in the way his muscles tensed when her lips brushed over his head and her tongue flicked over him. With the added lubrication from her licks, her hand moved against him with ease and coaxed Auron to be louder. The only thing better than the sounds was the view of him sitting back, eyes on her, beyond aroused.

The next time her mouth teased his tip, Lulu was sure to take him into her mouth. A hand fell to the back of her head in an instant. She moaned into him, stroking him now with her mouth and tongue. The twitch against her lips surpassed the sensation of him in her hand. Coupled with the way he clung onto her head and thrust into her mouth left the impression that it was simply a matter of time before he let go.

Maybe she should have felt repulsed over the notion she was arousing herself further over the mutual bond she and her boss now formed. Logic should have overrode her mind and diverted from the instance entirely, but Lulu couldn’t help but suck him off with the hopes he’d fill her mouth. She almost thought about dipping her hand between her legs to tend to herself, but thought against it; she meant it when she said she wanted to help Auron relax. Lulu could take care of herself once she took good care of him.

In the past, Lulu always enjoyed Auron’s serious demeanor, though when he spiraled out of control upon reaching his climax, she couldn’t decide which she liked more. She moaned with him, allowing him to use her mouth until he calmed down. Once the hold on her head loosened, Lulu pulled back, swallowing while cleaning both her lips and Auron with her tongue. He panted as he basked in the afterglow, still watching Lulu intent on finishing the job, like always.

“Better?” Lulu asked, rising to her feet.

She didn’t expect Auron to latch onto her hips and yank her into him. With a tiny gasp, she fell into his lap. While Lulu adjusted herself to straddle him, Auron resumed the motions along her neck. He peppered kisses across her clavicle while his hands darted down to help hike up her skirt. With the material bunched up past her hips, nothing but satin and lace met with his curious hands. She clung onto and wiggled against him as he teased the edges of her panties. The thought of his fingers deep inside of her brought forth a needy rock of her body into his.

“Something tells me _you_ _’re_ not better,” Auron breathed into her ear.

Lulu eased into his face, their lips brushing over one another. “That obvious?”

While Auron opted for silence, Lulu swore he smirked into her mouth before consuming her with a kiss. Her tongue searched for his and her body melted further into him. A gasp caught in her throat the moment his fingers strayed enough to rub into her slit through her panties. Lulu shivered and moved into his hand in hopes he would push the fabric out of the way and give her what she truly yearned for. Instead, Auron opted to tease her and Lulu’s intent moans morphed into whines.

She ground into him, silently praying he’d indulge her. Rubbing the way she was into Auron, wanton as ever, did provide added stimulation, but nothing that could rival with the cruelty his fingers subjected her to. She curled her fingers into his shoulders, nails digging through his suit while their mouths opened and closed for each other. With each movement from her hips, Lulu realized she had as much of an influence on him as he had on her. Between them, she could feel him getting riled up all over again. As he caught a second wind, Lulu snickered to herself and chose to rub into him a little more. Anything to harden him up for her.

He took note, too; once he was fully stiff, Auron cupped her ass and lifted her up to reposition her against him. She wiggled her hips, holding her breath when he tugged her panties enough to the side to expose her, then cried out when he allowed her to sink down onto him.

With her forehead resting against his, Lulu closed her eyes and relished in the sensations overwhelming her. Jolts of pleasure shot down to her toes as her muscles knotted up. All of it was beyond divine and left her wondering why she spent so long _not_ doing this with Auron. And when he grabbed at her waist and assisted her with riding him, there was no way she could have been quiet even if she tried.

Lulu matched his rhythm as best as she could, bracing herself along his shoulders while gulping down air. To have him finally filling her up didn’t compare to the now tame fantasies she once had of him. She didn’t know if she could ever go back to them; now that she acquired firsthand experience of what it was like to have Auron inside of her - and quite adamant about it - Lulu didn’t want cheap figments pleasing her anymore.

Though there was little wiggle room in his chair and she struggled to stay on top of him, despite Auron latching on. After tugging her lip back in his teeth, he caught her eye and spoke, “Stand up.”

His movements came to a halt, much to her dismay, but there was no denying his demand now. Lulu was quick to return to her feet, even if it meant having his hard-on slip out of her. A whimper vibrated along her lips. As for Auron, he joined her, pushing his chair out of the way. His hands found her hips and spun her around. Chest pressed into her back, Auron brought his lips to her ear.

“Bend over,” he whispered.

His desk was minimalistic in comparison to the other desks kept by the executives. Still, Lulu hesitated to push everything out of the way to clear space for her. In her pause, Auron moved around her to swipe away the essentials, mostly the lamp and his laptop. If the pen holder spilled over onto the floor while he was ravaging her, it wasn't the end of the world. 

Lulu bent over, forearms bracing against the surface as Auron tugged her panties down. He left the fabric bunched together at mid-thigh and darted his hands back up, tracing the seam of her stockings. The caress up to her hips left Lulu quivering. She tilted her hips back into him, hoping to feel more than teasing touches. A light chuckle sounded behind her. 

"You've been wanting this," Auron noted, "haven't you?"

Had it been _that_ obvious? Before Lulu could nod, his hard-on glided between her legs and rubbed against her clit. It squeezed out a gasp and moan on her behalf. This wasn't _fair_. Then again, Lulu hadn't expected to be so riled up over her boss to begin with. The men in her company were disgusting brutes at best and she was better off not wasting her time thinking of them. Though Auron was a gentlemen amongst pigs; however, she doubted he would treat her as tenderly as he had before in public. 

Lulu didn't want him to, either. 

When he had his fill with teasing her, slick from her own arousal, he sank into her and caused Lulu to toss her head back and cry out. The new angle proved to be more intense and with more room for Auron at his disposal. He had no qualms with taking advantage of it. And oh, did he take advantage of her. Lulu could barely catch her breath with the relentless pace set for them. Each time their bodies connected, another onslaught of pleasure pulsed through her. Cries erupted from her open mouth and Lulu couldn't help but beg for more. 

So he drove harder into her. Her lips curled up while she savored the way he stroked himself inside of her. His grip tightened on her waist, not once showing a hint of mercy or exhaustion. Lulu's legs buckled, but she clung onto the desk to maintain stability. Items shook along the surface with each thrust, but all Lulu cared about was how Auron filled her up completely after almost fully pulling out. It was like electricity danced over her skin and dared to smother her from the intensity of it all. 

Yet Lulu still wanted more. Auron did superb with fucking her proper, but she couldn't help but be insatiable. She moved an arm, using the other to pillow her head. The free hand darted down between her legs and sought out her swollen clit. The moment she brushed over the nub, Lulu hissed in air. Her moans deepened and lengthened as she caressed herself as adamantly as Auron worked himself into her. He had to have noticed what she was doing, for his moans also increased, mixing with hers.

None of this compared to all the fantasies she thought of at her desk when she should have been working. Lulu would have never guessed her boss could be lewd behind closed doors - and with _her_. She wondered if he ever thought of this before himself. How many times did he get off to the mere image of his assistant bent over his desk and begging him to fuck her? Wasn't that every executive’s wet dream? How many of them could even claim to have fulfilled it? She doubted they would believe Auron had. Then again, she pictured him smirking and keeping their dirty little secret all to himself. 

She could be that - his dirty secret. He could ask her to stay and close the door more often if it meant receiving the decadent treatment he bestowed upon her now. Lulu refused to complain. Not when he fit inside her well and nudged her close to her own orgasm. With a combination of his actions and her fingers and thoughts, she teetered over the edge and overwhelmed herself from the emotions accompanied with the sexual high. She shuddered against him, moans spilling out of her feeble lips. Auron followed suit, his thrusts turning brutal for a hot minute until he filled her with more than his arousal. The warmth swelling inside dissolved Lulu into content purrs as they calmed down. 

Both of them gulped down air in the aftermath, beads of sweat lining their skin and the scent of sex drifting in the air. Lulu cooed when Auron leaned in to kiss at her neck. He was tender again and she smiled. She wished she didn't have to leave to return to her desk, more so when her legs wobbled. Auron helped her recompose herself, though if Lulu had it her way, she would have kicked off her panties and left them with him as a memento. 

As he finished buttoning up her shirt, he embraced her from behind and nuzzled into her neck. "If it's conducive to your schedule," he murmured, "we should book more one-on-ones with each other."

Lulu inhaled and bit back a grin. "Shall I bring coffee?"

Auron chuckled against her before turning Lulu's face to his to capture her lips. "I think you should."

"Relaxed now?" she asked in between kisses. 

He simply moaned in response, too busy nibbling at her pout. Lulu eased into him to return the favor, teasing with her tongue and keeping her arms loose around his neck. Though eventually she pulled away from both his warm body and soft lips. After retrieving her cardigan on the opposite side of the room, Lulu approached the door. Her hand hovered above the handle and she tossed her head back to eye Auron. 

"Will that be all, sir?"

This time, he didn't make passing glances over her voluptuous body, opting to stare into her eyes. "For now," he replied. 

Failing to hide a smirk, Lulu nodded and exited his office to return to her desk. She was quick to open her agenda and find free time for the two of them throughout the following week. Upon booking a one-on-one with him, Lulu smiled when Auron confirmed the appointment in less than a minute. Everyone might have loathed Mondays, but Lulu was anxious for this one coming up. 


End file.
